Mi amada
by Martha Hatsune
Summary: "Cuando Edward va con Charlie a pedir la mano de Bella, parece tranquilo, pero ¿de verdad lo está? ¿O solo lo aparenta para que ella no esté más nerviosa?"


**Mi amada**

**NOTA:** La Saga de Crepúsculo es de la genial Stephenie Meyer, yo solo distorsiono un poco la historia.

"Cuando Edward va con Charlie a pedir la mano de Bella, parece tranquilo, pero ¿de verdad lo está? ¿O solo lo aparenta para que ella no esté más nerviosa?"

**ACLARACIONES:** "_bla bla bla" _pensamientos. La historia se cuenta a partir de Edward.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el momento en que mi prometida me dijo que debíamos ir con su padre a decirle que nos casaríamos, todo estaba tranquilo…hasta que me detuve a pensar lo que pasaría. Es cierto que toda la gente en un principio pensaría que nos casamos porque Bella este embarazada, pero yo le respondía que también había jóvenes que se casaban por amor. Me preocupaba lo que pensaran de Bella obvio, pero si le mostraba que me estaba poniendo nervioso, la pondría a ella peor.

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo, salvo por el nerviosismo de mi amada, entramos a su casa y yo hacia lo posible por tranquilizarla…y funcionó. Cuando el motor de la patrulla de su padre anunció su llegada, ella intento por todos los medios esconder su anillo, pero mi mano firmemente sujeta a la suya, no se lo permitía.

-Deja de retorcer los dedos, Bella. Por favor, intenta recordar que no vas a confesar un asesinato.

-Qué fácil es para ti decirlo- me respondió sarcásticamente Bella.

Cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte los pasos de su padre pisando firmemente. La llave tintineo al abrir la puerta. El corazón de Bella se aceleró.

-Tranquilízate, Bella- le susurré.

La puerta se abrió y mi prometida se encogió en su lugar.

-Hola Charlie- le salude al padre de Bella.

-¡No!- protesto Bella.

-¿Qué?

-¡Espera a que cuelgue la pistola!

Me eché a reír, que absurda suposición, las balas no me harían nada…lamentablemente como no me hacen daño, demostraría que soy indestructible y pondría en peligro a mi familia. Charlie entro a la habitación, por lo visto no muy alegre de vernos juntos.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- nos pregunta Charlie.

-Queríamos hablar contigo- le contesto serenamente-. Tenemos algunas noticias.

Inmediatamente su semblante cambió de una amabilidad a una sospecha negra.

-¿Buenas noticias?- contesto de mala manera Charlie, mirándome directamente.

-Más vale que te sientes papá- le responde Bella.

Él alzó una ceja, me miró durante cinco segundos y después se sentó en el borde del sillón, tieso a causa de la sospecha.

"_Esto no está bien, no me gusta nada esto"_

-No te agobies papá-le contesto Bella-. Todo está bien.

Eso no me gusto. Yo hubiera usado adjetivos como "maravilloso", "perfecto", "glorioso". Simplemente todo estaría de lo mejor.

-Seguro, Bella, seguro. Si todo está bien, entonces, ¿Por qué estas sudando la gota gorda?

-No estoy sudando- le contesta mi amada pegándose a mí, y luego se pasó la mano por la frente para borrar evidencia.

"_¡UN MOMENTO! Bella esta…"_

-¡Estas embarazada!- enfureció Charlie- Estas embarazada, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, Charlie deslizo su mano a la pistola. _OH no…_

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

De repente me acordé de la "plática" que habíamos tenido sobre esto, en la cual yo salí victorioso.

La cara de Charlie se relajó notablemente.

-Ah, bueno.

-Acepto tus disculpas- le responde Bella.

Era obvio que los dos esperábamos que ella dijera algo, pero ella me miro, por lo que supe que estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar, por lo que me volví hacia Charlie y le dije:

-Charlie, me doy cuenta de que no he hecho esto de la manera apropiada. Si se hubiera realizado esto de la manera tradicional, tendría que haber hablado antes contigo. No significa que sea una falta de respeto, pero cuando Bella me dijo que sí, no quise restarle valor a su decisión, así que en vez de pedirte su mano, te pido tu bendición. Nos vamos a casar, Charlie. La amo más que a nada en este mundo, más que a mi propia vida y, por algún extraño milagro, ella me ama a mí del mismo modo. ¿Nos darías tu bendición?- le dije totalmente tranquilo.

"_Mi niña…"_

Los ojos de Charlie se clavaron en el anillo, su rostro cambiaba de color de su cara pálida a una roja, de roja a púrpura, del púrpura al azul. Bella se estaba parando para ayudarle, pero yo le dije "dale un minuto" en voz baja, para que solo los dos lo oyéramos.

El silencio se hiso muy largo, pero él se estaba tomando su tiempo para pensarlo, después de todo Bella era su única hija.

-Diría que no me sorprende en lo absoluto- gruño él-. Sabía que tendría que vérmelas con algo como esto antes de lo pensado.

Bella se relajo.

-Y tú ¿estás segura? – le preguntó a Bella.

- Estoy cien por ciento segura de Edward- le contesto de inmediato.

"_Mi niña…se va a…casar"_

-Entonces, ¿quieren casarse? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

La verdadera razón era que ella quería que nos casáramos lo más pronto posible para convertirla, pero eso no se lo podíamos contar a Charlie.

-Nos vamos a ir juntos a Darmounth en otoño, Charlie- le recordé, para ocultar la verdadera razó gustaría hacer bien las cosas; bueno no, hacerlas como se debe. Así me criaron- y no era mentira.

Charlie torció su boca… "_no le puedo decir que viva siempre de novia de Edward, prefiero que se case"_

_-_Sabía que esto iba a pasar- frunció el ceño, pero después su cara se transformó en algo inexpresivo. ¡Pero que le pasaba a Charlie!

-¿Papá?- pregunto Bella ansiosa, luego me volteo a ver, pero yo estaba igual que ella.

_Ya me imagino a Reneé cuando se lo diga._

-¡Ja!- estalló Charlie, lo que provoco que Bella se sobresaltara-, ¡ja,ja,ja!

Bella miraba incrédula a su padre, ella me quiso preguntar qué rayos le pasaba, pero yo estaba intentando contener las risas que querían salir de mi.

-Está bien, estupendo- le dijo casi ahogado-cásense- y le volvió a dar un ataque de carcajadas-. Sí. Si. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?- le contesta Bella algo enojada.

-Pues que tendrás que contárselo a tu madre, ¡y yo no pienso decirle ni una palabra! ¡Es toda tuya!

Bella avanzó nerviosa hasta el teléfono para hablar con su madre. En ese momento pensé que nos llevaríamos unos buenos regaños…pero sorprendentemente ella estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que Charlie se quedó sin ningún apoyo.

Por lo tanto, en agosto seria nuestra boda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que les haya gustado, respeto todo tipo de reviews que me dejen.**

**Este one-shot se lo dedico a mi amiga Gema, a la cual conozco desde hace 9 años.**


End file.
